My son
by Zoom Into Me
Summary: AU, OOC. What if Mokuba was Seto's son, not his brother? Rating for later and for safety. Please R and R!
1. The truth

**This is an AU and kind of OOC with Seto. The ages will be different, if you don't like that, too bad. It's my story. What if Mokuba was never Seto's brother, but his own son?**

**Seto's POV**

I knew what I had to do. I had to face my brother. My seven-year-old brother about this issue… The issue, telling him he's not my brother but my son. I walked quietly to the living room; he was lounging on the couch watching one of his silly cartoons.

"Mokuba…" I walked in sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Yeah?" His bright gray eyes looked at me; he turned off the TV then faced me. I couldn't face this. It was too hard. I bit my lip. My brother noticed. "What's wrong big brother?"

'_Big brother_.' I thought it rang through my mind. Those fake words I implied upon my own son. I gave a sigh and looked at him; I could feel tears starting to well up in my blue eyes. "Mokuba, you are…" I had to stop. I was starting to get chest pains. Why couldn't I face my brother and just tell him straight '_Mokuba, you're my son_.' That was so easy to say, yet so hard for me to say.

"I'm your what?" Mokuba cocked his head and looked at me oddly. "I'm your brother. Aren't I?" He looked like he was about to cry. I never acted this way. I was usually cold and heartless. However, I was acting soft and maybe even childish. I mean, when could you see the great Seto Kaiba at the age of twenty-two acting as if he was about cry.

"Mokuba… I don't know how to put this, but I guess I will have too sooner or later." I started off, grabbing his small shoulders lightly.

"What's wrong Seto? Please tell me!" Mokuba grabbed his locket that he wore around his neck. I could tell he was really worried or upset and it was probably both.

"You are… My son…" I broke the eye contact and looked down; I couldn't look him in the eyes. For seven years, I've lied to him and told him I was his older brother. Ever since that fateful day.

* * *

_I held the tiny infant in my arms. I just lost the love of my life. She was my whole world. Now this tiny baby was my life._

_"I'll protect you Mokuba. My son." I said as I cuddled him closely. However, after I got home with him. I lied and said he was my long lost brother and brother sounded so perfect and ever since then I told him he was my brother._

* * *

"I-I- I'm your son?" Mokuba stuttered, sounding like he was about to cry. "No! It's a lie! I'm your brother!" Tears started falling and thought I was playing a joke on him. I wish this were a joke, but its not.

"I have everything that shows proof you are my son. If I didn't lie, you would have been taken away from me. Therefore, I said you were my long lost brother. I couldn't live with myself if they took you away from me." I said, still looking away, but tears kept falling from my cheeks. I looked at him finally and he looked upset of what I just told him.

"It's a lie!" He pulled away from me and ran up the steps and I heard his bedroom door slam. Sadly, this was no lie or a joke. He was truly my son.

**The end! It's shorter then what I had originally planned. Nothing more seemed to fit for the ending. So hopefully the second chapter will be longer! Anyway! Please leave a review. No hate flames tho!**


	2. Proof

Mokuba slid down the door in tears, as he thought '_How can he lie like that to me! I'm his brother_.' He took off his locket and threw it across the room; it hit the wall and broke. Mokuba didn't even care that it broke. He just sat there crying.

Seto sat there on the couch, tears still falling from his face. He got up, fixed himself and went into the bathroom and washed his face and put eye drops so his eyes weren't red, and never got any questions of why his eyes were red.

'_I know what needs to be done. I need to show him proof_.' Seto thought as he walked out of the bathroom and into his home office and went into one of his filing cabinets and started to go through the files.

"My locket!" Mokuba bent down next to his locket that he just threw across the room about ten minutes ago. "Seto is going to be so mad!" Mokuba got up off the ground and walked over to his bookshelf, which was loaded down with a stuffed Blue Eyes, books, action figures, games and photo albums. Mokuba got one of the photo albums, sat down at the edge of his bed, and opened it up.

"This was when I was born. Seto was holding me." Mokuba mumbled as he looked at the photo. The photo was taken at the hospital shortly after his birth, with a women and a man holding a small infant wrapped in a blue blanket. He kept looking at the photos, each once bringing back a happy, sad or painful memory.

I remember this one!" Mokuba laughed, as he laughed at the look on his brother's face in the photo. It was when Mokuba climbed a tree and decided to hang from a tree branch and Seto panicked.

* * *

_"Seto! Look at me!" A five-year-old boy called out as he hung from the tree branch. Then he started swinging from the branch. Seto had a sheer look of terror on his face, and ran toward his brother, just as one of the maids snapped the photo._

_"Get down from there now Mokuba!" A young man snapped, not looking very pleased. His hands were on his hips._

_"Okay! Catch me!" Mokuba laughed, swung and flew off the branch and landed right on top of Seto, just then another flash went off. Another maid took a photo._

_"Mokuba…" Seto groaned and looked at him then laid his head back down on the ground._

* * *

"That was funny; Seto wasn't too pleased with me when I told the maids to take the photos. But if I didn't I would have none of these memories." Mokuba kept looking through the photos.

"Ah ha! There it is." Seto said as he looked at the piece of paper in his hands. I will have to show him this. Seto got up and left his office.

"Mokuba?" Seto knocked on the door and opened it slightly, not even waiting for a reply. "Feeling better?"

"A little bit." Mokuba looked down at the photos again.

"What are you looking at?" Seto sat down next to him and pulled him into a side hug. "Oh, the photo album of your life from your birth to like age five."

Yeah. Are you really telling the truth Seto? About you being my dad?" Mokuba closed the album and put it next to him.

"Yes, here is proof." Seto showed Mokuba his birth certificate. There it was in neat cursive it said "Father's signature" _Seto Kaiba_

"So, I'm really your son?" Mokuba looked up to father and smiled.

"Yes, you are." Seto nodded and hugged him. After the hug, Mokuba got up off the bed and picked up his broken locket.

"Please don't be angry with me. I thought you were lying, and in a moment of rage I threw my locket across the room." Mokuba placed the broken locket in his father's hands and couldn't look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry." Mokuba choked out a sob.

"It's alright. I understand. You were angry with me and you had all rights. I lied to you for all of your life. I'm sorry. I truly am sorry. I should have told you sooner." Seto hugged his son, and placed him on his lap. "We will get this fixed."

"Seto? I mean dad." Mokuba chuckled and looked into his dad's eyes.

"Yeah?" Seto gave a rare smiled and chuckled.

"What was mom like?"

**The end! Well, not as many flash backs as I planned but chapter three will make up for that!**


	3. Memories

**Seto's POV**

I sat there holding my son on my lap, as I heard those words out of his mouth. '_What was mother like_?' I searched my brain for the perfect thought. Nothing came.

"Well. You are a spitting image of your mother. She had those gray eyes, that long jet black hair." I thought back the same day I had met that wonderful women I would have been glad to call my wife.

"No! I mean, what was _she_ like? Was she mean? Was she nice?" Mokuba laid his head against my chest.

"Oh, no. She was a wonderful person. I was to be married to her, shortly after your birth…" I had to stop, I felt tears coming on. It was too painful to talk about.

"What happened to mom?" Mokuba looked at me with a curious look upon his small face. I shook my head and I had to tell him the truth.

"She died." I couldn't help but let a tear escape my eye. It slid down my cheek until I felt a small finger wipe it away.

"Don't cry please. How did she die?" My son looked very upset, but he deserved a right to know how she died.

"She died shortly after giving birth to you. The last world out of her mouth was 'Perfect' it was because I thought up your name and she found it perfect."

"Oh…" My son sounded very hurt, I think he wish he knew his mother. However, to grow up without a mother is hard. Nevertheless, he had his father, which is me to watch over him. "I have photos and videos of her if you would like to hear stories about her." I think I made a wrong choice by saying that. But Mokuba was still a child. Therefore, he wanted to know all about his deceased mother.

I picked him up, carried him into the living room, took out a big photo album, opened it up, and started explaining to Mokuba all about his mother. All while I kept getting those memories.

* * *

_One day, I past a high school. The school was getting out of the day; I couldn't get the thoughts of what my horrible stepfather did to me the night before. Being beaten to death and then sexually abused. I felt a rush of anger wash over me. All in my rage, I ran into someone. _

_"Watch where y-" I stopped as she looked at me; I fell head over heels for that young woman. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." _

_"It's fine!" She gave a big smile, as she started to pick up her books from the ground. _

_"I'm Seto." I held out my hand, I couldn't help but blush, this woman was beautiful!_

_"I'm Akari." She pushed some of her long, jet-black hair behind her ears and smiled at me. I could tell she liked me, and I liked her. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her. However, I was scared of what she would think. Then she turned around and walked away, I stood there frozen, words not coming out. I almost yelled out "Wait!" But it didn't come out. Finally, it came out! _

_"Akari! Wait up!" I yelled running after her. She turned around and looked at me. "Akari. I love you. I know this is sudden. But I really do like you." She stood there in shock. I think I hit a sore spot. I'm such an idiot. _

_"Good! I thought you didn't! I like you too! I really think we could spend our lives together." She hugged me and kissed my check. I felt my cheeks turn hot, as I blushed and she chuckled._

_"Oh, I'm fifteen by the way." I whispered in her ear._

_"Me too." She whispered into my ear. This girl, I loved her, she loved me. We just met and already we are falling in love. I didn't think was truly happening. However, it was. I was meeting the love of my life._

"So after the first day, you ran into mom you fell in love with her?" Mokuba looked at me and thought I was crazy. I may have been crazy, but I was crazy in love with Akari.

"Oh, what about this one!" Mokuba said as he pointed to a photo of me and Akari holding hands on the beach.

_Akari and I were truly in love with each other. We have been dating for little over three months and I knew that day wad where I would ask her to be my wife. This was sudden but we talked growing old and raising a family. We both wanted to work in business. We had so much in common._

_We walked on the shoreline with our shoes off, as the waves of the ocean washed over them. I knew I had to ask her and the sun was setting this was a perfect setting. I stopped and looked at the sun and then I looked over to my beautiful girlfriend and smile. I got down on one knee, even though I was getting wet, this is what really mattered._

_"Akari, I know this is sudden, and we are so young. But will you marry me?" I held the box with the ring in it. She stood there with her hand over her mouth and tears were starting to form in her eyes. _

_"Oh my fucking god! Yes! Seto! Yes!" She hugged me and I fell into the waves, washing up on the shore. I sat up and placed the ring on her finger. "God, this is the most beautiful ring I've ever saw! My parents are going to freak out Seto! What about your step-father?" She grew rather upset at the thought of stepfather. I told her of the stuff he did to me. I was glad I was able to date this girl be out of the house while he was at work._

_"I don't know. He won't allow me. But I can sign his name, because no one will know." I smiled at her and we both stood up. We wanted a photo of this lasting moment. We searched the beach, when we saw a man on the beach._

_"Excuse me, sir, would you take a photo of us please?" Akari took her camera out of her purse._

_"Sure." The man said nicely. He took her camera and took the picture of us two behind the sunset. That was the best moment of my life. He handed the camera back to Akari and we thanked him and went on our way. Back to our homes._

* * *

"You guys were married?" Mokuba looked at me in shock.

"No, we were engaged. We wouldn't be married until we said 'I do' and of course our vows." I ruffed his long, jet back hair and smiled at him.

**The end! Okay, this one didn't come out how I planned but its still good!**


End file.
